chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrius Lightstar
A young dragon whom was rescued by Lumera and Knockout from shadow dragons with the help of his toxic bite. He was later taken back to the City of Light and became a permanent part of the family. Nitrius belongs to Reshiramandsuicune Physical Description A young earth dragon who's DNA has been altered by the magic of a deadly toxic mushroom. He is a bright neon green in color and has bright purple markings. These markings are the exact same markings found on the mushroom that affected his DNA. These purple markings are located on his chest, the lower part of all four legs, and partially down the base of his tail. The markings on his chest closely resemble an eight pointed star with the top, bottom, left, and right points being straight while the other points are slightly curved in directions opposing one another. There are also four small triangles that come off of the points closet to the cardinal points. The markings on his legs are merely swirled/spiked markings that stop halfway up his legs. The markings on the base of his tail break off into small, connected, diamonds with the left and right sides of each diamond being empty. Nitrius also has large canines, horns that curve back, and small finned spikes, all a result of the mutation. His wings are also not fully developed therefore they are in membranous sacks, these sacks being an adaptation of all dragons from his region of the universe. Elemental Abilities His exposure to the Monotocis mushroom has gifted this young dragon with extremely potent poison abilities. Poison Bite: ''Also known as the "Bite of Death" or "Death Sentence" by shadow dragons. Nitrius' teeth are hollow and behind them are poison sacs, these push poison into the teeth before each bite. When he does bite down the poison is expelled into the body system of the pour soul caught in his jaws. (Nitrius has trained his body to release poison only when he is aggravated as a safety precaution in case he play bites) ''Poison Spit: ''Green oozing blasts are spit out at enemies. If this poison makes contact with the skin it burns, and if there are open wounds the poison can enter the system. His poison element can change from a bright purple to a bright green. This shows that he is using a poison of different concentrations which has different results. Purple means a sticky or sickly poison that adheres to the skin and burns through it. Green means a liquid and bubbly poison that singes the airways in the body and chokes the victim. Both poisons have the same result if they get into the blood stream; rapid cell necrosis that leads to the bursting of internal organs and mass internal bleeding which drowns the victim...if their heart hasn't dissolved already. Personality Nitrius is quite the strong hatchling, he is poisonous and knows it!! He is very overprotective of his mother Lumera despite his small stature and will threaten anyone he believes to be a threat with his venom. He is outgoing and extroverted, he loves to hang out with other hatchlings and talk about stuff, he also makes a ton of friends (would probably be the hatchling with the most friends on Facebook). He always follows his mother as he feels that he should protect her, Nitrius sits atop Lumera's back between her shoulder blades (this gives him a good view of others). Besides his tough exterior Nitrius is actually quite compatible with everyone. Bio '''Before Joining Team Light ' Nitrius never knew his parents as his egg was abandoned by his parents in order to escape the war. His egg was found by an egg convoy guard and brought into the system so that he would find another family, but when he hatched from the egg days later he quickly became a favorite and they adopted him. He lived there for many years and watched as eggs came and went. He even witnessed as an entire tribe of dragons come to adopt hatchlings due to shadow dragons killing all the young during a raid, this happened to be Grimmy's group.For Nitrius, life felt perfect, he had a family and a home, the Shadow Queen had been wounded to the point of death and most of her army was gone, yet even that did not last. One day a special date was sent when the convoy, containing 50 different egg carriers, was to arrive at the City of Light and deliver the eggs to families who needed them. But as they were on their way there tragedy struck. Shadow dragons, dozens, appeared out of nowhere. They attacked and killed all the egg guards, egg carriers, and all other dragons there. They then proceeded to take all the eggs as they planned to evilize them and make them into soldiers to rebuild their army. At this time Lumera had recovered from a four month comma caused by achieving her Divine Light form and was immediately alerted to the disturbance. Despite the warnings from her team about her having just gained enough energy to become conscious and thus she shouldn't be fighting, she went anyway and brought Knockout. The two then proceeded to attack and chase away some shadow dragons, gathering some eggs while they were at it, only to get beaten and caught by on of Shadwosa's generals and a few shadow dragons. The general called Draiden demanded that they hand over the eggs and when the two refused physical punishment was used. Nitrius at the time of the attack hid after his guardian was killed and shivered in fear. Little did he know that he was hiding under on of the Universe's most deadly mushrooms, the Monotocis mushroom, whose poison could kill a dragon in mere minuets. As he hid the magic in the plant descended in puffs of smoke and dust, due to the shaking of the hatchling, this magic was then absorbed into the little earth dragon's body and the magic went so deep that it went into his DNA. The magic was so powerful that it changed his DNA code and edited it to the point where he grew horns, spikes, gained the power of poison, and a two large canines, he also gained the markings of the mushrooms that gave him this change in appearance and element. (Most canopy dragons are born with only fins, thus the DNA change made him more like a normal dragon). After the change, which Nitrius was unaware of, he continued to hide until he saw Lumera and Knockout being pushed around by shadow dragons. Seeing this caused Nitrius to go off and he shot forward like a bullet "why do these two who risk everything for others get treated like this by the shadow dragons?", is what he thought as he plunged toward the towering giants. Just as Draiden was about to slap Lumera he heard a little shout and turned to see Nitrius, at first he laughed at this foolish pest and thought nothing of his threats. But when the shadow dragon holding Lumera down was bitten by this hatchling and died within moments he began to become worried. Lumera then saw her chance and killed the remaining shadow dragons, thus Draiden was forced to flee or die by the toxic bite of this baby. Lumera and Knockout then turned to the hatchling and asked who he was as well as thanking him for what he had done. After exchanging stories Nitrius happily decided to join the team, of course naming Lumera as his new mother and Knockout his parental figure. After Joining Team Light Trivia - His poison is exactly like that of the Monotocis mushroom, which turns out to be one of the top 5 poisonous mushrooms. The toxin is so potent it could kill Lumera in a total of 30 mins. -Likes: Electro Music, Deathcap mushrooms, Daddy Echo and Uncle Bravo, his momma, fun games and activities, flying on his dad Echo's back, chasing the pities on the Flysenhower, playing tag with his mom. -Dislikes: Those who threaten his mom or any member of his family, shadow dragons, not being able to fly yet, being abandoned, falling off the deck of the Flysenhower, Oranges, when Lamia scares him. -He is the oldest hatchling who does not have developed wings. -His wings are in a membranous sacks located on either side of him. -He was the first orphan to be adopted by Lumera. -He appeared only a month after Lumera awoke from unconsciousness. -His favorite food is fried Deathcap Mushrooms. -His markings match those on the actual Monotocis mushroom. -The extremely potent magic of the mushroom rewired his DNA and changed his outward appearance.Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Civilians